Retenue
by Xanaelle
Summary: Rin n'aurait jamais cru être capable de pouvoir s'entendre avec l'autre clown. Mais après une retenue un peu spécial, un marché est conclut entre ces deux fils de satan et personne n'aurait pus imaginer ce qui allait en découlé, pas même cet enfoiré manipulateur de Méphisto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Méphisto + Rin+ Retenue = Problème

_Mais quel ennui!_ Se dit Rin. Pris en retenue, pendant cette chaude journée, alors que tout le monde était parti dans la cour pour trainer avec leurs amis ou déjà rentré chez eux. _Pas que cela change, grand-chose_ pensa le semi-démon avec un rictus amer. Sa maison? Elle avait disparu en même temps que son père était mort. Ses amis? Ceux-ci l'avaient laissé tomber dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. Il ne restait que son frère qui avait essayé de le tuer.

Rin secoua sa tête brusquement. Il ne fallait pas penser comme cela. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison de l'abandonner. Il était, après tout, le fils de Satan. Qui voudrait être ami avec le fils du seigneur de l'enfer. Même si théoriquement s'était la géhenne et non l'enfer, mais bon pas que cela changeait grand-chose.

L'apprentie exorciste secoua une nouvelle fois sa tête. Il n'était pas que le fils de Satan! Il était le fils du plus grand exorciste qui n'avait jamais existé (à ces yeux). Il était Rin Okumura. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre par ce genre de chose. Sinon, comment voulait-il pouvoir botter le cul du roi démon?!

L'élève regarda son superviseur. Cette fois-ci, c'était ce clown à deux balles qui était chargé de la retenue aujourd'hui. Celui-ci plonger dans sa paperasserie ne l'observait même pas. Se contentant de signer d'un air ennuyé le temps de papier qui encombrait le bureau. Ses cheveux mauves semi-longs, ses oreilles pointues semblables aux siennes, ses crocs avec lesquels il mâchouillait distraitement sa lèvre inférieure.

Méphisto s'ennuyait. Mais qui, qui avait eu la grotesque idée d'inventé la paperasserie. Qu'on lui dise pour qu'il puisse aller tuer cet être abject. Cela devait être un démon. Il n'y avait qu'un démon qui puisse inventer une telle activité de torture. Surtout qu'elle était faite volontairement!

Il retient un grognement de mépris à cette pensée. Comme s'il faisait cette création de la géhenne volontairement. Le démon frissonna aux souvenirs de son assistant qui le menaçait avec un exorcisme (bruler tous ces mangas! Quelle atrocité!) s'il ne finissait pas sa paperasserie. Il regarda un énième papier administratif qu'il devait lire et signer. Pour un peu, ça le convaincrait presque de retourner à la Géhenne. Presque.

Sentant un regard fixe sur lui, il leva les yeux de sa paperasse pour tomber sur un regard azuré. Pressentant que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour se distraire, il décida d'entamer la conversation.

— Qu'y a-t-il Okumura-kun?

— Hum? Rin sortit de son état de contemplation

— Tu me regarde depuis un petit moment, y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me demande? Un sourire amuser se peintura sur le visage du directeur.

— Pourquoi personne à peur de vous? Demanda le semi-démon brusquement

-Hein? Fut tout ce que trouva Méphisto à dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait.

— Bah vous êtes un démon, mais vous dirigez une école d'exorciste. Développa l'étudiant.

— Parce que je suis génial! S'amusa le démon

— …

Voyant que sa réponse n'avait rien avancé, il répondit beaucoup plus sérieusement :

— Dison juste que j'ai eue de l'aide

Le visage de son demi-frère montra sa confusion à sa réponse pour le moins mystérieuse.

— J'imagine que c'est en lien avec tes amis. Hasarda-t-il

Le silence qui envahit la pièce et le regard de trahison que lui donna Rin répondit amplement

Il soupira lourdement. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait régler. Il ne pouvait que donner quelques conseils.

— Ils ont peur, parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Le léger sursaut que le plus jeune eut indiqua qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de l'adulte. Méphisto continua tout de même ce qu'il disait pour empêcher que Rin l'interrompe.

— Tu es le fils d'un démon. Ils ne l'ont pas remarqué et sont devenus amis avec toi. Or, ici, on leur enseigne que les démons sont plus ou moins tous mauvais et qu'il faut les éliminer. Mais toi, toi, Rin, tu ne réponds à aucune description qu'on leur a faite. Cela leur fait peur, car ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi. Pour eux, il n'y a pas de bon démon. Et parce qu'ils ont peur, ils finissent par te détester. Peut-être qu'ils réussiront a outrepassé le fait que tu sois le fils de Satan, mais il n'y a aucune garantie. Je t'avais prévenue que tu n'aurais aucun allié ici. Que beaucoup voudront ta mort, sans raison autre que le fait que tu sois le fils de Satan.

À la fin de sa tirade, il remarqua que les épaules de Rin tremblaient et que son visage crispé par la tristesse était humide de larmes. Il ne put que se sentir désolé pour cet enfant.

— Alors pourquoi? Demanda Rin en sanglotant.

Le directeur de la Sainte-Croix le regarda interrogateur.

— Pourquoi ils n'ont pas peur alors que vous êtes aussi un démon!? Finis par crier le jeune homme au cheveu corbeaux.

— Parce que je suis le directeur. Celui qui leur montre comment ce défendre comme ceux de son espèce. Ils voient que le Vatican a confiance en moins et ne pense donc pas à se méfier de moi.

Le regard de pure désolation sur le visage de son plus jeune frère attrista légèrement Méphisto. Sans penser à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se leva de sa chaise, contourna son bureau et pris son cadet dans une étreinte apaisante, comme celle qu'il avait l'habitude de faire à Amaimon quand celui-ci se sentait seul et pleurait silencieusement.

Rin renifla une dernière fois. Mine de rien, cela faisait réellement du bien d'avoir pleuré, évacué un peu la pression. Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard de la dernière personne au monde sur lequel il se serait attendu à livrer ses états d'âme. Lorsque ses yeux se plongèrent dans leur homologue améthyste, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Quelle honte, il s'était laissé aller devant l'autre clown! Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir. Il détourna les yeux pour sentir que les bras étonnements réconfortants de son ainée le libéraient de leur étreinte. Il recula brusquement et sans oser regarder une nouvelle fois son demi-frère, il sortit rapidement de la salle, embarrassé et un peu surpris de s'être fait consolé par Méphisto.

Méphisto fixa amuser la porte par lequel Rin était sorti. Un petit rire lui échappa en se souvenant du regard et du rougissement du plus jeune. Finalement, cela n'avait pas été si mal été.

**OMAKE**

— NAaaaaaaaaaonnnnnnnnnnn, laisser mes mangas tranquilles.

— Désoler Méphisto-sama, mais vous n'avez pas fini votre paperasserie. Vous avez été prévenus

— Vous me le paierez.

_(Bah oui, avec tout cela, Méphisto à oublier sa paperasserie.)_

**Si vous avez des questions sur pourquoi Rin est aussi « enfant martyr » c'est parce que je crois qu'il devait évacuer toute la pression qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis tout ce qui c'était passé. Et bon, ensuite je me suis dit que Méphisto pourrait bien remplir le rôle de consolateur puisqu'il est lui-même un démon dans une école d'exorciste. Je dois dire que je pense avoir fait Méphisto un peu OOC, mais je ne le vois pas comme un personnage insensible. Certes il est étrange, peu orthodoxe (il a quand même laissé Amaimon attaquer Rin..), mais il se soucis du bien-être de ses élèves. Ce qui indique une certaine sensibilité. Des commentaires?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Remerciement et marché**

**Hello tout le monde! Désoler pour les fautes de frappe de l'autre chapitre! Je l'ai posté tout de suite après l'avoir écrit. Merci pour Demlone! Ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au cœur! Merci aussi à la personne qui a mis dans ses favoris cette fic. Bref, voilà le chapitre deux!**

Rin regardait une porte. Une porte de 2 mètres rembourré et recouvert d'un hideux tissu rose à pois mauve. Un poigné allongé de couleur or semblait narguer le jeune élève. Trente minutes, cela faisait un minimum de trente minutes qu'il était resté là à regarder cette porte plus ou moins simple. Le fils de Satan ne pensait pas pouvoir franchir le seuil de celle-ci. Son orgueil, sa fierté, ne lui permettait pas. Tenir la poignée était une épreuve de volonté. La tournée pour ouvrir cette porte lui était impossible. Portant, une partie de son esprit ne cessait de crier que plus vite c'était fait, plus vite il en serait débarrassé. Ce n'était tout de même pas la mort qui l'attendait au-delà de ce seuil.

Finalement, au prix d'un ultime sursaut de courage, il ouvrit la porte menant à l'antre du démon (littéralement!). Le bureau de ce clown était toujours aussi beau. Le bureau d'apparence simple était orné d'un écran d'ordinateur. Une lampe affreuse diffusait de la lumière sur le bureau. Quelque papier traînait ci et là. Le reste de la pièce, décoré avec plusieurs peintures et quelques plantes avait un air gothique assez particulier qui jurait avec le reste des meubles couleurs jaunes lignées blanches. Faisant fi de tout cela, il marcha d'un pas décidé devant le bureau où siégeait son adversaire occupé à griffonner sur un des documents.

-Ah! Tu t'es enfin décidé à ouvrir cette porte Okumura-Kun, se moqua le démon en levant les yeux vers lui

-La ferme saleté de clown! répliqua rageusement Rin, ses mains se crispèrent sur le paquet qu'il tenait.

-Oh! Que de grossièreté! C'est là les remerciements que j'obtiens pour hier soir?

Le sourire suffisant de cet enfoiré donna brièvement le goût de lui en coller une. Mais apparemment, toutes ces années à supporter des imbéciles avaient fini par payer et il put se retenir. Malheureusement, une rougeur traîtresse, démontrant autant sa gêne que sa colère, colora ses joues. Le sourire de Méphisto s'agrandit. D'un geste vif, l'apprentie exorciste lança sur le bureau un paquet. La surprise du directeur ne parut nullement sur son visage. À croire qu'il avait tout planifié!

-Un cadeau, pour moi! Quelle charmante attention.

-Fermez là. Bougonna Rin, encore rouge.

Ses mains se tordant mutuellement de nervosité. Il espérait que l'autre apprécierait l'effort qu'il y avait mis. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il faisait ce genre de chose.

Sans attendre, Méphisto déballa le présent. Dénouant soigneusement le ruban bleu ciel. Il ouvrit ensuite délicatement l'emballage d'un bleu Prusse métallique. Sans regarder l'intérieur, il mit de côté le tout pour une utilisation ultérieure. Il prit enfin un coup d'œil vers le présent désormais découvert. Un sac rempli de cookie aux pépites des chocolats.

-Et que me faut un tel présent?

Détournant légèrement la tête, le rougissement se faisant de plus en plus prononcer de même que la nervosité. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas les biscuits?!

-P-p-p-pour hier. Balbutia le plus jeune, la nervosité l'empêchant de bien articuler.

Sans rien dire, Méphisto porta un des biscuits jusqu'à ses lèvres et croqua au plus grand soulagement du cuisinier.

Méphisto se sentit fondre. C'est cookie était le ciel, un petit morceau du paradis enfermé dans un petit morceau pâtes rondes. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un simple cookie pourrait goûter aussi bon. Il regarda discrètement le nombre restant de biscuit dans le sac. Comment diable Rin avait fait ces biscuits! Et comment pourrait-il s'en procurer d'autres?! Si toute la nourriture de son plus jeune demi-frère était à mourir alors il devait absolument y goûter.

La question était maintenant comment faire? Comment faire pour goûter cette divine nourriture encore et encore? Il remercia mentalement ses années de pratique de camouflage émotionnelle. Rien ne paraissait de son extase intérieure. Ses yeux mauves épièrent le plus discrètement possible l'adolescent qui se tortillait debout devant lui.

Que pouvait-il proposer? Un marché, un pari, qu'est-ce que le plus jeune pourrait vouloir.

_« Pourquoi personne à peur de vous? »_

Il eut un sourire sardonique mental. Il savait!

-Okumura-kun, que dirais-tu d'un petit marché?

La posture de son interlocuteur changea imperceptiblement et passa de la gêne à la confusion. Il trouva légèrement dommage que le rougissement ait disparu. Son petit frère était si mignon lorsqu'il rougissait.

-Il se trouve que je suis lasse de la nourriture des restaurants. Je ne suis moi-même pas un très bon cuisinier.

-Et pourquoi n'embauchez-vous pas un démon Ubakauch? Questionna Rin ne voyant pas où tout cela menait.

- Tous les représentants de cette espèce me détestent à cause d'un malentendu. Puisque tu es toi-même un cuisinier hors pair. Mon marché est donc le suivant. Je t'enseignerais tout ce qu'i savoir sur le fonctionnement de tes pouvoirs démoniaques

-Pour Vrai! S'exclama bruyamment Rin en l'interrompant.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'instillaient d'excitation tandis que sa queue, libérée de sa prison de tissu, s'agitait vivement derrière lui. Méphisto toussota légèrement pour ramener l'étudiant au calme.

-Oui, mais à une condition.

Aussi soudainement qu'il avait été excité, l'héritier de Satan redevient méfiant en se souvenant que c'était à la base un marché.

- Quelle condition?

-Oh, trois fois rien. En échange, il faudra que tu me fasses à manger le midi et le soir.

Un sourire arrogant prit place sur le visage de Rin. Alors finalement ce clown aimait sa cuisine. De plus, cette offre était inespérée! Depuis le temps qu'il voulait apprendre à les contrôler ses satanés pouvoirs! Ces compétences en cuisines contre le savoir de l'aîné, il aurait été fou de refuser!

-C'est d'accord, répondit-il rapidement.

Il vit un sourire identique au sien envahir les lèvres du directeur. Visiblement, cet accord allait être fructifiant pour tous les deux.

-Tes leçons commenceront à 19H00 demain. N'oublie pas la nourriture, rappela le démon

-Kay!

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle plus confiant que lorsqu'il était rentré. Restait plus qu'à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Yukio.

Méphisto jubila mentalement, non seulement il pourrait avoir quotidiennement de cette délicieuse nourriture, mais en plus il avait bientôt fini cette paperasse de l'enfer! C'était réellement une journée excellente pour lui.

**Omake**

Yukio regarda son frère faire les cent pas devant la cuisine. C'était inquiétant, jamais son frère n'avait hésité pour entrer dans une simple pièce avant. Lorsque Rin rentra dans la pièce avec une rougeur suspecte sur les joues, son radar à problème s'activa. D'abord Rin rentrait de sa retenue en courant et en rougissant puis il préparait ce qui lui semblait être des biscuits en rougissant de nouveau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son grand-frère était-il amoureux?!

**Encore une fois, j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC, je trouve qu'il est très difficile de faire le personnage de Méphisto. J'ai toujours peur de sortir trop du caractère d'origine du personnage. Sinon, je suis contente qu'il y ait des personnes qui aiment mon histoire. J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour celle-ci et j'ignore moi-même dans quelle direction elle ira. Seule chose sûre, c'est un MéphistoxRin! **

**À la prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Explication et supplice**

**Merci à Caliste, Emie-chan, Yumeshiro, Yaoi-chan-poowa et Demlone pour leur commentaire! Je suis vraiment contente que Méphisto ne soit pas OOC. C'est un personnage très complexe après tout. Sinon, désoler que les chapitres soit court, mais en tant que tel le chapitre un et deux aurait pu être combiné pour faire un seul chapitre. Ce sera probablement le cas pour plusieurs autres chapitres tels que celui-ci et le prochain. Bonne lecture**

Yukio regarda Rin. Lui lançant des œillades emplis de curiosité. Son grand frère agissait vraiment bizarrement ces derniers temps. D'abord la cuisine, ensuite, ça… oui cela devenait suspect. Le fils du diable était assis sur une chaise. Pas très étrange vous en conviendrez. Ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et entrait dans le monde des dimensions parallèles était le fait que Rin Okumura, monsieur je-fonce-dans-le-tas-sans-réfléchir, le type qui n'étudiait jamais, l'élève cancre numéro un dans sa catégorie d'imbécile, pensait. Plus précisément, il réfléchissait très intensément sous les yeux inquiets de Yukio.

Quand Rin réfléchissait, tout devenait bizarre. La solution la plus logique serait de l'interrompre dans sa réflexion avant qu'une idée vraiment foireuse sorte du lot.

-Nii-san? Tenta-t-il très incertains

L'interpelé ne leva même pas la tête vers lui. Ne semblant pas l'avoir entendu. Il devrait donc y aller plus fortement.

-Okumura Rin! Dit-il du ton le plus sévère qu'il pouvait.

Rin bondit de sa chaise pour se mettre au garde-à-vous. Ses yeux concentrés uniquement sur Yukio. Le plus mature eut un instant d'incrédulité. Il était dans une école, pas à l'armer. Son ton de voix n'était pas si sévère! _(Biinnnnn)_

-Nii-san, content de voir que tu es revenus sur terre. Dit-il sévèrement.

-Eeeh! Désoler Yukio, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. S'excusa Rin penaud

-Maaa, ce n'est pas grave, mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Eh! Pourquoi? Lui demanda son frère curieux.

-…

Comment lui dire? Comment lui dire qu'il savait que son frère ainé était un imbécile qui avait un maximum de deux neurones dans son cerveau et que le fait qu'il pense signifiait probablement l'apocalypse. _(Je n'en mets pas un peu trop? Zorch : Naannn, tu dis juste la vérité…après tous Satan a peut-être voler l'idée de son confrère, le père de Belzeebub)_

-Et bien, tu as un comportement étrange ces temps-ci. Dit-il plus diplomatique que l'auteur. _(Je ne viens pas de briser le quatrième mur là?)_

- Tu trouves? Lui répondit distraitement Rin.

Rin essaya de se rappeler comment il aurait pu se comporter bizarrement ces derniers temps. Rien ne lui traversa l'esprit. Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose d'extraordinaire s'était passé, non?

….

….

….

Quoique…..

YukioLecingléenmauvemaproposerdem'entraineraprèsl'écoleC'estgénialnonjevaisenfinapprendreàmeservirdemespouvoirsDonct'inquiétepasdenepasmevoirrentréaprèsl'école

Heureusement que Yukio était expert en babillage rapide. Cela lui permit de tout comprendre ce que son frère venait de dire.

-Mmm, c'est une bonne chose que Méphiso-sama est accepté de t'enseigner.

Rin sourit d'un air joyeux et acquiesça vivement. Surtout pour la somme dérisoire que l'autre clown lui avait demandé. D'ailleurs, il ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de commencer tout de suite à préparer le repas pour tout le monde de demain. Surtout qu'il en avait un de plus à faire. Mine de rien cela prenait du temps à cuisiner.

-Bon, je vais préparer nos bentos! S'exclama Rin joyeusement.

Il sentit le regard de son frère le suivre jusque dans la cuisine. Yukio agissait étrangement. Un peu plus et il pourrait être inquiet. Mais bon Yukio agissait toujours étrangement! (_C'est lui qui dit cela?!)_

_**Le lendemain**_

Rin ne pouvait attendre à ce soir! Il avait tellement hâte de voir à quoi l'entrainement allait ressembler! Le dirlo allait probablement lui montré plein de trucs super cools! Il remua sur sa chaise. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Yukio sur lui, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine classe, mais il était incapable de se retenir! Il ne pouvait pas arrêter, son excitation était trop importante pour la contenir. Il devait faire quelque chose!

-Mr Okumura, pouvez-vous me dire ce que je viens d'expliquer? Questionna sèchement son professeur.

-Euh..c'était à propos, euh des gobelins, et de euh…leur point faible? Tenta pitoyablement Rin

-s'il vous plait, veuillez prêter attention aux cours , avec vos notes, cela vaut mieux pour vous. Soupira finalement Yukio après un instant de silence.

Rin rougit fortement sous la gêne et hocha la tête. Quelle honte! Il avait une soudaine envie de se cacher au fond d'un trou et de disparaitre. Se retenant de gigoter, il décida de se concentrer à fond sur les cours pour que le temps passe plus vite. Enfin, c'est ce que l'autre proverbe disait. Le temps passe plus vite lorsque l'on s'amuse. Pas vrai?...

Pas vrai?

**Avec l'espoir que ce chapitre vous contentera. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi productive depuis longtemps. Deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine, je suis presque dans mes délais, y pas à dire, je m'auto félicite. J'adore vraiment le couple de Méphisto et Rin, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfic sur ce couple et lorsqu'il y en a, Rin est une fille. En plus, elles ne sont pas longues. Mon but est de faire un fic MéphistoxRin d'une longueur respectable. Avec l'espoir, encore une fois, d'avoir votre support :**

**Zephyra Xanaelle Kaemon Ryuuketsuu Kuro**


End file.
